onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Edward Newgate
; ; | doppor = Masakazu Morita | doppita = Riccardo Peroni (ep. 151); Raffaele Farina (ep. 316); Dario Oppido (ep. 422); Marco Balbi (ep. 461+) | prima = Capitolo 234; episodio 151 | razza = Umano | affi = Pirati di Barbabianca | ruolo = Capitano; pirata; imperatore | data = 6 aprile | età = 72 anni (prima parte; deceduto) | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = Gura Gura | altro = }} Edward Newgate, meglio noto come Barbabianca, era il capitano dei pirati di Barbabianca ed era considerato l'uomo più forte del mondo dopo la morte di Gol D. Roger. È stato uno dei quattro imperatori del Nuovo Mondo fino a quando non ha perso la vita durante la battaglia di Marineford. Appearance Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps in particular seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. He had many scars running along his chest; one, in particular, he got from Roger. Like all of his men, he had his own Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. In the manga, his eyes are brown, but in the anime, his eye color is seen to be yellow. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle, Whitebeard was typically on oxygen and attached to several medical sensor machines, due to health issues concerning his age. Galleria Personality Edward Newgate seemed to be a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years (before he commanded his own ship and became known as Whitebeard). Unlike his comrades who loved treasure and riches, Newgate only desired a family and saw that as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless (to the point of making it seem that he considered admirals, Shichibukai and other Yonko to be annoyances more than legitimate threats). In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him (from his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Shanks warning him of Blackbeard). However, later revelations showed that he was much more thoughtful than he appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them (his loud declaration that Fishman Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes). Although from what other people saw of him, he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knew that he was nothing but a single man, and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past. The first things he talked about when Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the war, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Yonko Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him mainly involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation, as seen with his encounters with Shanks, Roger and Shiki. Still, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from the Pirate, judging from the nature of these said conversations. Among his philosophies in life was that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he does not live to regret it. He had also been shown to be forgiving even after being stabbed in the abdomen by his ally Squard when he realized that Akainu had deceived Squard. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards. Whitebeard never forgave the death of a crewmate. His stance, that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong came when he declared war with the World Government solely to save Ace's life. Another example is taking on Blackbeard and his crew despite being close to death to avenge Thatch. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard also believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his (Squard's) original crew. Relazioni Ciurma Barbabianca considera ognuno degli uomini del suo equipaggio come un figlio. L'amore che prova per loro ha origine da ben prima che avesse fondato la sua ciurma, in quanto il suo desiderio fin da giovane era quello di formare una famiglia. A loro volta tutti i suoi sottoposti lo chiamano . La fiducia che essi avevano nel loro capitano non era malposta: Barbabianca non ha esitato a dichiarare guerra all'intero Governo Mondiale per salvare Ace. Inoltre ha voluto prendersi l'intera responsabilità per ciò che aveva portato a quella situazione, sostenendo di fronte al resto del mondo di essere stato lui ad ordinare ad Ace di dare la caccia a Barbanera. La ciurma, inoltre, conosce perfettamente la portata del potere di Barbabianca e riesce a non essere vittima degli attacchi devastanti del proprio capitano. In particolare Marco aveva un legame fortissimo con Barbabianca. Durante la prima fase degli scontri a Marineford i due sono rimasti assieme e in seguito Barbabianca ha dato a lui la responsabilità di vegliare su Rufy. Marco è stato il primo ad soccorrere il capitano dopo il tradimento di Squardo e allo stesso modo è andato in soccorso di Bababianca contro Barbanera, prima di ricevere l'ordine di restare in disparte. Alleati Ciurme alleate I pirati di Barbabianca possedevano numerosissime ciurme alleate, almeno quarantatré, che navigavano nel Nuovo Mondo. Ciascuno dei loro capitani era famoso e temuto in quelle acque. Barbabianca trattava ciascuno di essi come un figlio e per questo hanno deciso tutti quanti di intervenire nella battaglia contro la Marina per salvare Ace. Nessuno di loro, però, sapeva che Ace fosse il figlio di Roger. Monkey D. Rufy Barbabianca è rimasto incuriosito da Rufy ancora prima di conoscerlo, per via delle parole con cui lo hanno descritto Ace e Shanks. Al loro primo incontro Rufy si è comportato come un suo pari, divertendo Barbabianca. In seguito, vedendo l'impegno e l'energia messe nel salvare il fratello, Barbabianca ha preso in simpatia il ragazzo, ordinando a Marco di proteggere la sua avanzata a qualsiasi costo. Rufy ha in grandissima considerazione Barbabianca, perchè chiunque sia considerato da Ace una grande persona deve per forza esserlo. Per questo lo ha difeso da Crocodile, il quale ha tentato di ucciderlo non appena ne ha avuto la possibilità. Nemici Gol D. Roger Nonostante i due siano stati rivali in passato, Gol D. Roger ed Edward Newgate si rispettavano profondamente. Poco prima di morire i due grandi pirati bevvero assieme e Roger si offrì di svelargli come raggiungere Raftel, ma Barbabianca preferì farsi svelare il mistero celato dietro alla D. contenuta nel suo nome. Marina Barbabianca stima Monkey D. Garp e Sengoku ed è a sua volta stimato dai due. Tuti gli altri Marine per lui sono solo dei ragazzinini che non si meritano il suo rispetto. Sakazuki, in particolare, si è attirato le ire di Barbabianca per avere ucciso Ace. Imperatori Shanks Nonostante siano nemici, Barbabianca e Shanks si rispettavano a vicenda, anche se Barbabianca considerava ancora Shanks come un principiante, perchè era molto più vecchio di lui. Shanks ha impedito a Kaido di attaccare Barbabianca mentre quest'ultimo si preparava ad affrontare la Marina. Inoltre è giunto in rinforzo dei suoi uomini a Marineford, ha ottenuto da Sengoku i cadaveri di Ace e Barbabianca ed ha partecipato ai loro funerali. Marshall D. Teach Marshall D. Teach era in passato uno degli uomini di Barbabianca, finchè non si è macchiato del crimine più grave uccidendo uno dei suoi compagni, Satch. In seguito Teach ha sconfitto e consegnato Ace alla Marina. A Marineford Barbabianca ha rinnegato Teach come suo figlio. Durante il salto temporale i pirati di Barbanera hanno conquistato la maggior parte dei territori che in precedenza erano sotto la protezione di Barbabianca. Abilities and Powers Barbabianca deteneva i titolo di "uomo più forte del mondo" per la sua ineguagliabile potenza ed era una delle pochissime persone ad aver tenuto testa al re dei pirati Gol D. Roger in combattimento (l'unica altra persona nota ad aver combattuto alla pari con Roger era il vice ammiraglio della Marina Monkey D. Garp). Era uno dei quattro imperatori insieme a Shanks, Kaido e Big Mom. Questi governano i Nuovo Mondo come se fossero appunto degli imperatori e il Governo Mondiale li considera pericolosissimi. La reputazione di Newgate era tale che gli è bastata una semplice dichiarazione per far terminare le scorribande dei pirati che affliggevano l'isola degli uomini-pesce. Persino il trattato che l'isola e il Governo stipularono duecento anni prima della sua morte non fu efficacie come lui. Edward Newgate era il capitano di una ciurma vastissima che conta oltre milleseicento uomini divisi in sedici divisioni, ognuna guidata da un comandate incredibilmente potente. Altra testimonianza del suo potere è il fatto che il Governo sia ricorso a tutte le sue forze e a schierare in campo anche la Flotta dei sette per affrontarlo. Whitebeard's powers were so vast that few would dare challenge him or any of his crew, making Ace, Crocodile, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Blackbeard, Kaido and Luffy a few very brave and powerful people. In the past, Ace tried to attack Whitebeard over a hundred times, with each attempt resulting in subsequent failure and injury. Whitebeard's retaliation was so effortless that he was able to do so even when he was sleeping. After Akainu killed Ace, Whitebeard brutally injured the admiral with the Admiral being practically helpless in response to Whitebeard's power, temporarily defeating him in a relatively short battle with a mere two hits. While Akainu was able to burn off a portion of Whitebeard's face, this was only due to the latter's control of magma. Another example of his power is his "fight" with Shanks as when their weapons clashed the heavens split in two. Based just on his brute strength alone, Newgate blocked a two-handed downward swing from the giant Vice Admiral John Giant with only one hand on his bisento, and extinguished the flames of one of Akainu's molten rocks with just a single breath. Whitebeard also prevented a massive paddle ship (captained by Squard) from further advancing using only one hand. He was able to jump to extreme heights to land shots on otherwise untouchable enemies, such as John Giant. All these feats surely confirmed his title. Oltre alle sue doti di combattente, Barbabianca era uno stratega eccezionale, allo stesso livello di Sengoku. Con il suo ingegno ha impedito ai Pacifista di intrappolare i suoi alleati ed è riuscito ad oltrepassare la cinta muraria che circondava la baia di Marineford. Capacità fisiche Durante la battaglia di Marineford si è sbarazzato senza problemi delle decine di Marine che hanno provato a fermarlo. In particolare ha sconfitto il viceammiraglio Ronse, un gigante, con un solo colpo potenziato dal suo frutto del diavolo. Possiede anche una velocità e un'agilità notevoli, al punto da arrivare vicino ad Akainu senza che quest'ultimo se ne accorgesse, prima che i suoi sottoposti lo allarmassero. Questa capacità è ulteriormente sottolineata dal fatto che Akainu aveva già dimostrato di possedere un udito straordinario. Barbabianca aveva dei problemi di salute, principalmente dovuti all'età avanzata. Al di fuori della battaglia era circondato da infermiere ed attaccato a tubi per l'ossigeno. Nonostante questo riusciva a bere interi barili di rum senza difficoltà. Marco ha notato che, per colpa dell'età, Barbabianca non ha saputo evitare l'attacco di Squardo, mentre anni prima l'avrebbe schivato senza problemi. Pur con tutti questi problemi Barbabianca era considerato l'uomo più forte del mondo. La sua resistenza fisica era sovraumana: ha continuato a combattere dopo avere ricevuto ferite generalmente mortali, come una spada nel petto e metà volto distrutto. Nel corso della sua intera vita ha ricevuto altre 267 ferite di armi da taglio, 152 colpi di pistola e 46 cannonate, sempre sopravvivendo. Frutto del diavolo Barbabianca ha mangiato il frutto Gura Gura, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha che gli ha donato la capacità di produrre onde d'urto. Secondo le parole di Sengoku, questo frutto potrebbe anche distruggere il mondo intero. Con le onde d'urto si possono crearemaremoti e terremoti; inoltre è possibile colpire l'aria, distruggendo qualsiasi cosa si trovi in volo. Armi Barbabianca combatteva con un bisento adatto alle sue dimensioni ed era abilissimo nell'uso. Nonostante fosse già un'arma temibile, Barbabianca poteva usarlo assieme al suo frutto del diavolo per aumentare il danno che riusciva ad infliggere. Era un'arma estremamente resistente, capace di resistere ad un lapillo vulcanico di Akainu senza sforzo. Inoltre ha resistito ad un fendente a due mani del viceammiraglio John Giant. Ambizione Barbabianca è una delle poche persone ad essere in grado di utilizzare tutti e tre i tipi di Ambizione. Con l'Ambizione della percezione è riuscito a prevedere tutti i tentativi di Ace di ucciderlo, anche mentre dormiva. A Marineford ha percepito l'attacco di Crocodile ma non si è mosso perchè aveva previsto che Rufy l'avrebbe intercettato. Per colpa dell'età, però, non è riuscito ad accorgersi dell'imminente attacco di Squardo. Mediante l'uso dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Newgate poteva colpire i possessori di frutti Rogia, come i tre ammiragli della Marina. Anche gli squarci nel cielo avvenuti durante lo scontro con Shanks erano dovuti all'Ambizione dell'armatura da parte dei due. Sapeva utilizzare anche l'Ambizione del re, come rivelato da Fossa. Storia Passato Gioventù Non si sa quasi nulla della vita di Newgate prima che fondasse la sua ciurma. In passato era membro di un altro equipaggio e sosteneva di non era interessato ai tesori, ma a trovarsi una famiglia. L'incontro con Roger Qualche tempo prima di consegnarsi alla Marina, Roger incontrò Barbabianca. I due bevvero assieme e Roger gli parlò della volontà della D. e del suo significato. La visita di Shiki Qualche tempo dopo la morte di Roger, Shiki raggiunse la Moby Dick per proporre un'alleanza a Barbabianca con l'obiettivo di conquistare il mondo intero, ma Newgate la rifiutò. La fine di un'era Con la morte di Roger, Barbabianca iniziò ad essere definito l'uomo più forte del mondo perché era stato l'unico in grado di tenere testa al re dei pirati. Qualche tempo dopo l'inizio dell'era della pirateria Barbabianca giunse sull'isola degli uomini-pesce e la dichiarò un proprio territorio in nome della sua amicizia con re Nettuno. Così facendo ristabilì la pace nel regno perché nessuna ciurma osò più rapire la popolazione o causare danni per paura della vendetta dell'imperatore. L'ingresso di Ace Un giorno Barbabianca lesse sul giornale di Portuguese D. Ace, un pirata che stava guadagnandosi velocemente una grande fama e che aveva addirittura rifiutato un posto nella Flotta dei sette. Qualche tempo dopo, avendo appreso la notizia che Ace lo cercava per sfidarlo, Barbabianca lo raggiunse ed accettò il duello. Lo scontro fu di brevissima durata, ma Barbabianca notò il talento del giovane e lo fece imbarcare sulla sua nave. Dopo molti tentativi a vuoto di ucciderlo, Ace accettò di diventare uno dei "figli" di Barbabianca, fino a diventare il comandante della seconda divisione. Ace raccontò a Barbabianca di essere figlio naturale di Gol D. Roger, credendo che sarebbe stato cacciato, ma Newgate si limitò a ridere. Ad un certo punto circa un anno prima dell'inizio dell'avventura di Rufy, Marshall D. Teach, che faceva parte della divisione di Ace, uccise il capitano della quarta divisione Satch per impadronirsi del frutto Dark Dark che aveva trovato e poi fuggì. Ace, infuriato, decise di dargli la caccia personalmente, e Barbabianca cercò di dissuarderlo, ma senza successo. Saga di Jaya Qualche tempo dopo un uomo di Shanks, Rockstar, sale sulla Moby Dick per consegnare a Barbabianca una lettera del suo capitano. Infastidito che Shanks gli abbia inviato una lettera invece di presentarsi di persona, Barbabianca la straccia senza nemmeno leggerla, pretendendo di parlare faccia a faccia con il suo interlocutore. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Shanks raggiunge Edward Newgate e gli chiede di richiamare Ace, ritenendo che non sia in grado di affrontare Marshall D. Teach. Barbabianca ignora il consiglio e la discussione sfocia in un breve scontro, al termine del quale Shanks se ne va. Saga di Marineford Qualche ora prima che Ace venga giustiziato, Barbabianca si presenta a Marineford con tutta la sua ciurma e quarantatrè navi alleate. Mentre queste ultime giungono di fronte alla baia principale, presidiata da numerose navi della Marina, Barbabianca in persona fa il suo ingresso nella baia con quattro imbarcazioni rivestite. Immediatamente usa il suo frutto del diavolo per generare due tsunami diretti verso le coste dell'isola, capaci di spazzare via le migliaia di Marine che vi sono posizionate. Le due onde però vengono ghiacciate da Aokiji, che tenta anche di scagliare due lance di ghiaccio contro il nemico, ma Barbabianca le frantuma ricorrendo ancora al proprio potere. Quando Little Odr Junior parte alla carica per liberare Ace, Barbabianca ordina ai suoi uomini di respingere gli attacchi diretti verso di lui, pur non condividendo la mossa. Nel frattempo Ronse cerca di colpirlo di sorpresa, ma l'imperatore lo sconfigge senza sforzo prima distruggendo la sua arma e poi schiantandogli la testa contro il ponte della sua nave. Poco dopo l'arrivo sul campo di battaglia degli evasi da Impel Down, Rufy impedisce a Crocodile di attaccare Barbabianca e poi si rivolge a quest'ultimo senza paura affermando che sarà lui stesso a diventare il re dei pirati. Barbabianca rimane affascinato dalla spavalderia del giovane e uniscono le forze per raggiungere l'obiettivo comune: salvare Ace. Dopo che Rufy è partito alla carica, Barbabianca ordina a Marco di proteggerlo a qualsiasi costo. Con l'evolversi della battaglia Barbabianca ordina ai capitani suoi alleati di dividersi in due schieramenti perchè ha intuito il piano di Sengoku. Poco dopo, infatti, i Pacifista aggirano i pirati ed iniziano ad attaccarli da dietro, concentrandosi sulle ciurme alleate dell'imperatore. Poco dopo uno degli alleati di Barbabianca, Squardo, lo raggiunge e a tradimento lo trafigge con la sua spada. Squardo lo accusa di avere venduto le sue ciurme alleate alla Marina, in cambio della liberazione di Ace. Incredibilmente la reazione di Barbabianca è solo quella di abbracciarlo e definirlo pazzo. Per dimostrargli che è stato ingannato, Barbabianca distrugge i muri di ghiaccio che circondano la baia, creando una via di fuga per chiunque non abbia più fiducia in lui. Poi si decide a scendere in campo di persona e parte alla carica. John Giant cerca di fermare la sua avanzata, ma Barbabianca prima gli fa perdere l'equilibrio e poi lo colpisce con un pugno in pieno petto, sconfiggendolo. Tenta anche di distruggere il patibolo su cui si trova Ace, ma i tre ammiragli utilizzano l'Ambizione dell'armatura per proteggere la struttura. In seguito la Marina innalza una barriera attorno alla baia e bombarda le navi con le meteore vulcaniche di Akainu; Barbabianca piange per l'affondamento della Moby Dick, che per decenni è stata la sua nave ammiraglia. Poi scaglia un'onda d'urto contro la barriera, che però regge all'impatto subendo solo un'ammaccatura. A questo punto decide di giocare il suo asso nella manica e urla ai suoi uomini di prapararsi. Dal centro della baia una nave rivestita emerge e tutti i pirati che si trovavano in acqua vi salgono a bordo; poi Little Odr Junior la solleva e la deposita nella piazza principale dell'isola. I pirati, in questo modo, riescono ad invadere l'isola. Prima che Barbabianca possa scagliare un'altra onda d'urto Aokiji lo rinchiude in un blocco di ghiaccio, ma senza successo perchè l'imperatore usa le vibrazioni per liberarsi. Jaws interviene e si prepara ad affrontare l'ammiraglio, permettendo al suo capitano di proseguire l'avanzata. Poco dopo, però, viene affrontato da Akainu e il duello si mantiene equilibrato finchè, a causa dell'età, Barbabianca non ha un malore. Akainu ne approfitta per assestargli un colpo devastante al petto. Molti Marine seguono il suo esempio e lo colpiscono con cannonate e spade; Barbabianca però rimane in piedi e li spazza via con un colpo del suo bisento. Subito dopo ordina ai suoi uomini di proteggere a qualsiasi costo la vita di Rufy, il quale è appena ricorso involontariamente all'Ambizione del re, convinto che possa fargli vedere il principio della nuova era. In seguito Rufy raggiunge il patibolo su cui si trova il fratello e lo libera. Squardo, deciso a farsi perdonare per la follia di poco prima, si precipita sulla piazza con una barca a pale motrici, in modo da coprire la fuga di tutti i suoi alleati. Barbabianca però ferma il vascello con un braccio, perchè non vuole vedere morire uno dei suoi figli, infine ordina a tutti quanti di tornare nel Nuovo Mondo. Nonostante le proteste di tutti sostiene di essere solo una reliquia dell'epoca precedente e comincia a radere al suolo l'isola di Marineford e ad affrontare tutti i Marine che gli si parano davanti. Durante la fuga Ace viene provocato e colpito mortalmente da Akainu. Barbabianca, nel comprendere che per il ragazzo non ci sono più speranze, piange e ripensa al loro primo incontro. Dopo la morte di Ace, Barbabianca attacca con tutta la sua forza Akainu colpendolo ripetutamente con i suoi pugni potenziati, ma viene anche ferito e perde metà del volto. Il pirata crea una profonda spaccatura nel terreno in cui precipita Akainu e che lo separa dal resto dei suoi uomini e dei suoi alleati. Ad un tratto, entrambi gli schieramenti si accorgono che qualcuno sta osservando gli scontri. Si tratta di Teach e dei suoi uomini, perciò Barbabianca decide di attaccarlo per vendicare la morte di Satch, avvenuta proprio per mano sua. Nonostante il primo tentativo di colpirlo con un pugno potenziato fallisca, Barbabianca colpisceil nemico alla spalla con il suo bisento e poi gli schianta la testa nel terreno. Barbanera, però, sopravvive, e ordina alla sua ciurma di ucciderlo. Barbabianca viene colpito da decine di proiettili e numerosi colpi di lame, finchè i caricatori non si svuotano. Barbabianca, in fin di vita, rivela a Teach che non è lui l'uomo che Roger sta aspettando. Poi si rivolge a Sengoku, avvisandolo che anche con la morte di Ace, arriverà di sicuro qualcun altro a ereditare la volontà di Roger e che quel giorno avrà inizio una guerra che coinvolgerà il mondo intero. Secondo le sue parole tutto avrà inizio quando qualcuno troverà "quel" tesoro, ed infine rivela al mondo che lo One Piece esiste davvero. Dopodichè muore in piedi. Differenze tra manga e anime Nell'anime, quando Akainu attacca Barbabianca dopo la morte di Ace, l'ammiraglio brucia solo una parte dei baffi dell'imperatore, mentre nel manga gli distrugge metà del volto. Inoltre, nell'anime, lo colpisce un'altra volta al torace e lo riempie di lava. Il suo scontro con Barbanera è allungato e lo colpisce numerose volte con dei pugni prima di utilizzare il suo bisento. Influenze Il nome "Edward" deriva dal vero nome del pirata Barbanera, ovvero Edward Teach. "Newgate" invece probabilmente deriva dalla prigione di Newgate, che si trova a Londra. L'aspetto fisico del personaggio è basato su quello del proprietario di un pub in cui Oda andava spesso. L'uomo sedeva al bancone con dei tubi infilati nel naso, beveva sake chiamandolo "medicina" e raccontava storie di guerra. La morte di Barbabianca potrebbe esssere ispirata a quella di Saitō Musashibō Benkei, che morì in piedi dopo avere ricevuto innumerevoli ferite in battaglia. Curiosità * Edward Newgate era universalmente riconosciuto come "l'uomo più forte al mondo". Un altro imperatore, Kaido, è considerato "la creatura più forte al mondo". Navigazione de:Edward Newgate en:Edward Newgate es:Edward Newgate fr:Edward Newgate zh:白鬍子艾德華·紐蓋特 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Ex imperatori Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione della percezione Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione del re Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Deceduti